


RPG: Underwear

by Esinde Nayrall (red_squared)



Series: The Scorching One [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/pseuds/Esinde%20Nayrall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from 'If I'm a fool for you', Sirius POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RPG: Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for an RPG in which I played Sirius Black, and posted [**here**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bearandbarnacle/33500.html).

_"There's someone I want you to split up with. I think you know who I mean."_  
  
"Why should I do that?" he asks, determined not to let her intimidate him and annoyed with himself for not simply telling her 'no'.  
  
He's also annoyed that she's standing over him, while he's seated, and effectively towering over him and sneering down on him, but at the same time, he refuses to stand up.  
  
"Well, I’m jealous for one thing. I don’t see why I should have to share. I was first, after all."  
  
"That's not my fault," he says, much more calmly than he feels. Remus might have been her boyfriend before he was Sirius', but he is Sirius' _boyfriend now, and she has_ no _business speaking to him like this._ She must be nearly thirty, _he thinks to himself. Since Remus is two years older than the rest of their year, he's of age, but even_ so _. "You should take it up with -- " he starts to say, before he notices Peter returning to their table._  
  
Peter grins and gives him a nervous wave.   
  
He feels a momentary shock of panic, and then remembers that neither of them have actually said Remus' name. She notices -- of course _she does -- and has the gall to look amused, before offering, "Shall we continue this conversation upstairs? I can reserve a private room."_  
  
"No!" he snaps, fed up. "I’ve nothing to -- "  
  
"Oh dear," she says, leaning close and whispering. "Are you sure your boy's worth all this trouble?"  
  
He nods at once, but he doesn't trust himself to speak.  
  
"Really? Even if I told you that he fucked me last night? Come upstairs, or I'll make a scene."  
  
The smile is gone, and she gives him a very steady look before turning and walking away, not bothering to check whether he's following her or not until she reaches the stairs leading to The Three Broomsticks' rooms.   
   
He stands up to follow after her and then remembers that Peter is there. Which means that James has been on his own with Remus since they got to Hogsmeade that morning, and really, either he or Peter should go and take their turn. Particularly since Evans actually asked after James earlier. But it'll have to be Peter for now, since Sirius has to deal with Remus' insane ex-girlfriend.  
  
"You and Prongs don’t wait for me, all right? I don’t know how long I’ll be," he tells Peter, trying not to sound irritated.  
  
It's one of the few times that Full falls on a weekend, and the three of them are able to spend time with Remus before _the transformation as well as after. They're supposed to take it in turns so that each of them gets to spend some time in Hogsmeade, and he feels a little guilty, since he's already spent most of the morning in Hogsmeade shopping for Remus' present._  
  
It's not as though I'm neglecting him entirely. I spent most of last night with him _, he reminds himself, following Remus' stupid ex-girlfriend (if you can actually call someone that old a_ girl _) up the stairs._ And I only left because he told me to get out.  
  
_They've all known that the effects of the transformation start to get to Remus a couple of nights before Full itself, but it's the first time he'd actually been with Remus the night before. It'd been horrible to watch. Remus had been sweaty, and feverish, and nauseated, and exhauseted, and..._  
  
If his stupid ex-girlfriend _really_ expects me to believe he had it off with her last night, she must be _mental_.  
  
_The door to the room she's reserved is just swinging shut behind him when she starts into him with the same demand she made earlier._  
  
"I'm not going to ask again. Split up with Remus, or -- "  
  
"Why should I? No, wait. I know," he says, fairly certain he's right about this. He's only been with Remus for a couple of months, but in that time, Remus has broken up with him before every Full. And then they'd get back together after. If Remus didn't want to be with him, then he wouldn't be _with him._ Which means...  _"You need me to split up with him so that he'll return to you. Because you already asked him to choose you and he chose me, instead."_  
  
"Of course he'd have a pretty, purebred pet if he could," she says, smiling maliciously when his jaw tightens. "But it'll all have to end eventually anyway, won't it?"   
  
"Will it? You sound awfully certain. Look, I don't even know your name. Do you know why?" he says pityingly. "Because he's never mentioned you. You say you were with him last night? You can't have been."  
  
"I'm not lying," she says, still smiling. "He came to me last night, and -- "  
  
"No, he didn't," he says firmly, certain now that she is trying to out-bluff him. "He was in no condition last night to do anything but sleep."  
  
Remus had been so exhausted that he'd fallen asleep in his school clothes and then had actually been sick in his sleep. Which was how Sirius had found him when he'd come to check up on him in the Shack. Sirius'd had to spell the bed clothes clean and help Remus change into his pyjamas. All of which had only exhausted Remus further _until Remus'd insisted that Sirius leave so that he could get some sleep._  
  
_"You might not know my name, but I know yours._ Sirius _. What will your family say when they find out you've got a boyfriend?" she says, chaging the subject._  
  
"My family already know," he says at once, trying not to let his shock show on his face. It's not just the threat, but the fact that she even knows who he is. And as for the threat, well... Alphard knows, and he certainly counts as family, but when it comes to the rest of them...    
  
Clearly, however, she believes he's telling the truth because the next thing he knows, she's coming at him, one hand reaching for his wand hand, while the other claws at his face.  
  
It always startles him when someone attacks him bodily, rather than going for his or her wand like a normal person. As a result, she manages to knock him onto the floor, still firmly grasping the wrist of his wand hand while reaching for her bag with the other.  
  
"Let go of me," he demands. He's determined not to try to squirm free. Particularly since she's quite a bit stronger than he is, and it would all be for nothing anyway. His wand hand is pinned to his side, she's kneeling on the palm of his other hand, and he can't get the leverage he needs to kick her.  
  
"You deluded little boy," she laughs. "You've no idea, do you? I don't know what sorts of lies he's filled your head with, but I can assure you, you're not the first. It's all right. Just be patient a moment."  
  
"You're in no position to call me deluded," he says. If I move quickly enough, can I get my hand out from under her knee? _She's pressing it hard against the floor, but_ if _he can move quickly enough... "He did_ not _come to you last night, you stupid -- "_  
  
"I'm afraid he did, my sweet. Be a good boy and return these to him for me, will you?" she smiles, finally fishing something out of her bag and dangling it in front of his face. He recognises it at once, and ordinarily, it wouldn't prove anything, except... That was the pair he was wearing last night, when I helped him change. _"He left them at mine when he visited last night. Must have forgotten them, in all the excitement."_  
  
Are you sure your boy's worth all this trouble, _she'd asked him earlier._  
  
_It was time to find out._

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated and treasured -- even (especially?) on a fic as old as this one!


End file.
